


Build-a-Bear

by crackficswithfriends



Series: crack cocaine [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackficswithfriends/pseuds/crackficswithfriends
Summary: Javert and Fantine go to Build-a-Bear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> gary and brock's little sister penned this one

AU- the otp goes to build-a-bear and one of them is an inappropriate little shit and puts a dick on their bear

Characters- 

Javert- Ded, fricken stalker, 10/10, LAW KINK, total sticks a law book up his ass, DO A SICK FLIP., CRACK

Fantine- dead, loves her child a++ much, she dreamed a dream, sick af

  1. Myriel- dead, loves god, he will save ur soul, 



 

“You sick, disgusting fuck.” Fantine muttered. She was scarred. Much scar, very scare. 

Javert didn’t acknowledge her, as he continued to construct a very horrifying, very small, sculpture of a dick, It was made out of two shoes and a weird looking sword attachment thingy. 

“Who the fuck does that?” Fantine asked, staring at the thing that Javert had attached to the bears groin, “Why the fuck?”

Javert wanted to punch her. This was a great invention, and Cosette was bound to appreciate it. How dare she judge him? Did she know who he was? Did he even know who he was? 

“Who am I?” Javert whispered quietly, “I’m Jean Valjean,” he whispered even quieter. 

“Uhm.” Fantine questioned, “No you’re not?” 

“Who am I?” 

“You’re a weird fuck.” She nodded softly, rolling her eyes, “Are you done with that thing….?”  

“I”M THE LAW!” 

“Dude. We’re in the middle of a store. Stop being a weirdo.” 

“YOU’RE A WEIRDO!” Javert screamed.

“You……. You just built a fucking /dick/ for a teddy bear…. And I’m a weirdo?” 

“YOU’RE OBSEESED WITh YOUR CHILD! I DONT EVEN HAVE A CHILD!”

“SO YOU’RE SAYING I’M WEIRD BECAUSE I GAVE BIRTH A SMALL HUMAN? HOW THE FUCK?” 

“CUZ ALL YOU TALK ABOUT IS THAT FUCKING KID!”

“BECAUSE SHE’S MY ONLY ACCOMPLISHMENT??????????” 

“You’re damn right about that,” he whispered under his breath.

 “Fuck you buddy, alri-” Fantine started, to then be abruptly cut off by the cashier/manager/person.  

“This is a child’s store. You can’t say the fuck word in this store.” He looked dead serious. Fantine honestly wanted to ask if he was stupid. 

“I AM THE /LAW/, I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT,” 

“ALRIGHT, THEN YOU CAN GET THE SHIT OUT OF MY STORE, YOU DICKWHISTLE!” The cashier/manager/person yelled back. His name tag read ‘Myriel’ 

What a dumb name. 

“FINE!” Javert yelled as he ran out of the store, still holding the teddy bear.

“YOU THIEF! DUDE WHAT THE SHIT!” 

“I  A M  T H E  L A W,  B I T C H!” 

“YOU’RE              A              B I T C H.” 

“WELL FUCK YOU” he said as he jumped off the second floor to the first floor, and all you heard was a loud ‘CRACK’

“....... shit.” Fantine whispered. 


End file.
